Lovegood
by Tea Party of Madness
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were best friends, but when they both agree to help Hermione win over the guy who has been in her dreams, things start to change. Will Neville and Luna give in to the romantic temptations, or will they ignore their feelings and try to stay 'just friends? For The Eclectic Bookworm's Because We All Love Luna Lovegood -A Romantic Challenge.
1. Chapter 1 - Nargle Hunting

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I should be updating my other story soon, but I decided to enter The Eclectic Bookworm's Because We All Love Luna -A Romantic Challenge to spice things up a bit. I love Neville/Luna so much. Thank you so much, BethyQuake for being my beta reader! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up Neville! It's getting away!" Luna Lovegood called to her best friend who was just barely keeping up with her adrenaline induced sprint. The pair were hunting for nargles. "I-I'm t-trying to L-Luna," Neville replied in between gasps. The blonde Ravenclaw sped up a bit grabbing the Gryffindor's hand to make sure he kept up. She could see the creature, finally she could be able to ask it to leave her and her things alone. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were clutching butterfly catching nets, the latter nearly close enough to catch the blasted thing. Luna had one more burst of speed before swinging her net, catching target. Neville halted in awe of his best friend's look of victory when there was nothing in her net. "I caught it! " Luna yelled causing Neville to jump and run into a nearby Huffluff. After apologizing profusely, the Gryffindor turned to his best friend questioningly. "What do you mean? There is nothing in the net," He questioned with his usual look of confusion. "I have caught a nargle! You just can't see it. That's why, you can laugh about this, people used to think that they weren't real," Luna replied indignantly. He decided it was no use arguing with her, so he just shrugged. The dreamy girl muttered a immobulus under her breath to paralyze the contents of her net and started walking away with Neville in tow.

Luna, now in her dorm, was confronting the still stunned nargle about stealing her things. "I hope you like the mistletoe I have put in there for you I understand that this is not the proper habitat for you, but it's the best I can do for right now. I have a few questions for you though, I hope you don't mind my asking them. Why have you been taking my belongings? Have I done anything to you to cause this behavior from you? Do you have a reason for making my things disappear? Is there anything I can do to make you stop?" She questioned. A few passing Ravenclaws were looking at her strangely, but Luna was focused on questioning the creature in her butterfly net. The Ravenclaw normally would put up with the nargles' mischievous behavior, but at the moment she was trying to figure out what was going on with Hermione and really didn't have time to go searching for her sneakers everyday. She, of course, could go barefoot, but the blonde had been barefoot for a few days now and just this morning did Neville deliver her shoes for her. That was how the nargle hunt started.

_Luna heard a knock on the door leading to the Ravenclaw common room. The blonde jumped up from the armchair she had been sitting on, setting down the latest issue of _The Quibbler _that she had been reading, and opened the door. Neville Longbottom was standing before her with her sneakers that she had lost a few days before. _

_"Hello there, Neville! I see you have found my shoes, the nargles seem to be very fond of them. Thank you for finding them," She said in her usual dreamy, smooth voice. _

_"My pleasure, Luna. I found them in the library next t__o that book Hermione is always reading. I can't remember what it's called, though," He replied smiling at her look of attentiveness, usually nobody listens to everything he has to say. Mostly people would tune him out half-way through what he was saying, but Luna would always listen no matter how long he would continue to ramble on._

_ "I've just had an idea! I'm going to find this nargle that insists on stealing my shoes and hiding them for me! Then I will ask it why it will no longer leave my things alone." Luna said suddenly, breaking Neville from his reverie._

_ "I'll help you! If you don't mind, of course," Neville said, adding the last part quickly, not wanting to intrude. _

_"It would be a pleasure to have you to accompany me on my nargle hunt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to put these on so the nargles don't steal them again," Luna said finally taking her shoes and starting for her dorm._

_Neville and Luna had been checking every trace of mistletoe in Hogwarts, but they hadn't found any sign of nargles. _

_"Have I forgotten to remove my charm?" Luna asked reaching for where the necklace usually is, alas she had remembered to take it off._

_ "Maybe we should stop for now and have some lunch?" Neville suggested since the girl in front of him hadn't had anything since breakfast._

_ "Okay, but when I finish I'm going to visit the Thestrals," She said dreamily and skipped off towards the Great Hall with Neville beside her._

_Luna threw a bird to Tenebrus and watched him and his siblings stretched their wings and just existed. "Hello Tenebrus, lovely weather we're having today," She greeted the creature. She always found watching the Hogwarts herd of Thestrals calming, she had always thought of the Thestrals as her friends, since she didn't really have any the first times she'd come to visit them. She came to the Forbidden Forest whenever she wanted to clear her head or not focus on anything in the world around her. She also came when she wanted friends, of course she had Neville, Harry and the gang now, but it wasn't always so simple. The Thestrals were like her own little secret because, to her knowledge, only Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter could see them. She sat down and continued watching the Thestrals till dinner time._

_The next day, Neville and Luna continued their quest for the nargle. They searched for hours until, finally Luna cried out with delight as she saw a nargle. Neville, who had believed that they were just on a wild goose chase, was surprised as the Ravenclaw started after the mythical creature in a sprint. He chased after her, being at least three feet behind her. Every now and then she'd shout back to him to catch up, but the Gryffindor was at his peak speed and couldn't help, but start slowing down. Finally, Luna caught the sneaky creature, much to Neville's confusion._

* * *

Hermione was walking toward the library when she nearly bumped into a blonde Ravenclaw. She immediately started apologizing and then she realized it was Luna Lovegood, that butterbeer cork necklace unmistakable.

"Luna I'm so sorry! I was thinking about this book that I wanted to check out at the library and I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry!" Hermione said quickly.

"It's quite alright, Hermione! I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts. I was looking for you anyway," Luna assured her.

"Why would you be looking for me?" She asked, now curious.

"Well, you've seemed a bit off lately and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," The Ravenclaw said.

"Oh, well I assure you I am perfectly fine," Hermione lied putting a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"You're lying," The blonde said plainly. She could see wrackspurts around her tongue.

"No, there is nothing to worry about, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine really," Hermione said trying to rush past her.

"No you're not. I know your too polite to tell me you don't want to talk to me, but I can see in your eyes that something's wrong, just tell me what it is and I'll leave you to your thoughts." Luna persisted following the Gryffindor closely. Instead of answering, the older girl pulled the blonde into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"It's just that... I think I-" Hermione started, but faded off. Luna put a hand on her shoulder to say 'it's okay'.

"I think I have a crush on-" Hermione was about to say his name, but was interrupted by Moaning Myrtle.

"Ooh are we telling secrets? I want to join! What were you saying, Hermione?"

"I was saying that this none of your concern, Myrtle," Hermione spat.

"You're no fun! Why can't you tell me? It's not like I have anyone to tell!" Myrtle whined diving back into the toilet.

Myrtle's interruption clamped Hermione's mouth shut again. The brunette couldn't believe she was about to tell Luna about her heart traitorous affections. Suddenly, she heard the door to the bathroom open again. Who could that possibly be? No one comes in here! She saw ever so familiar blonde hair and ferret-like features from behind the door. When Hermione saw his face she saw that his grey eyes were glassy and that tears were running down his face. When he saw the Gryffindor, his eyes bulged. "What are you doing here, mud-" He began, but his voice cracked on the name 'mudblood'. Draco Malfoy was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Draco Malfoy was crying.

**A/N: Okay, I know this didn't have a whole lot of Neville/Luna, but I don't want to get too into that yet. I promise it'll happen soon, but not yet.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dramione or Drapple?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did Dramione would have been canon**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, followed or favorited this story! It really means a lot to me! Thank you BethyQuake for beta reading this story it makes it 100 times better! **

**Updated: This is not an update of the story, I am just editing it so Hermione is more in character. I'm sorry if she is ever OOC, but I'm not perfect and I'm also not J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!**

**And now a message from our sponsor/BetaReader: Hello. I am BethyQuake, Whovian, animal lover and not to mention BetaReader, and I approve Drapple.**

"I could say the same to you, Malfoy," Hermione replied eyes narrowing. "Why _are _you here anyway? This is the _girls' _bathroom," Draco closed the door and leaned on it, arms crossed . His silver eyes found her brown ones, they were still glassy, his eyelashes wet. Hermione shook her head in hopes that she could snap out of it. Luna was watching the two intently. It didn't take a mind reader to see that boy she'd been talking about having a crush on was Malfoy.

"I _thought _that no one would be in here, clearly I was wrong," Draco answered, his emotions no longer showing on his face. "Now answer my question, Granger," He drawled. It took Hermione a few seconds to answer him, she seemed to have gotten herself lost in his presence again.

"I thought the same thing," She replied shaking her head again. "What's wrong?" She pulled herself on the counter, next to the sinks. Luna was formulating a plan to get Hermione and Draco together, she most definitely wouldn't have time for the nargles' obsession with her shoes. She would need Neville's help with this plan. She could hardly wait to tell Neville all about it.

"What is this twenty questions? How would you like me asking _you _about _your_ personal business!" Draco burst, striding over to the sinks and washing his face off so if anyone else came in they wouldn't see that he'd been crying. Now was not the time for him to have to deal with her, he was on the verge of a breakdown and she just had to be there. Why was she here anyway? It's not like she's always there, he should know. Suddenly Myrtle came out from her toilet and floated toward the Slytherin.

"It's okay Drakey, don't let _her _bother you. She just doesn't understand," Myrtle consoled, making a face at Hermione. She tried to put her hand on his back, he flinched and walked right through her. Her face now had an extremely hurt look on it and she dived back into her toilet wailing.

"Did she just call you Drakey? Since when are you so friendly with Myrtle, but seriously, why are you upset?" Hermione asked trying to stifle her giggles, but getting serious at the end.

Draco grimaced at her mirth towards him. He sneered at her and he noticed that she was staring at him intently. He smirked and said, "You like what you see? Most girl's do, Myrtle included," He walked toward her, to which she scooted back till her backside hit the wall. He leaned his head toward her ear and whispered, "Would you like to see more?" He pulled away to see Hermione with a revolted expression.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Hermione replied her eyes narrowed. She suddenly shivered at how close they were, which went unnoticed by Draco. Looked at his lips and pursed hers, she leaned in a little so their lips were only inches apart and closed her eyes, then she slid off the counter walked past the arrogant blonde who was smirking until she left him hanging. That was his job! He turned around to see her smirking at him. Luna was off in a daydream, no doubt about some invisible creature that only the loony Lovegoods could see. "Good day, _Malfoy,_" Hermione said smirking as she pulled Luna out of the bathroom. He smirked to himself, _She's more Slytherin then I thought._ He strode out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a certain bookworm on his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure, Luna? I don't like meddling into other people's business and if you're wrong-" Neville started, to be interrupted by Luna.

"There's no way that I'm wrong. I'm as sure about this as I am in my belief in nargles and the crumple horned snorcack, but if it'll make you feel better, Neville, I'll ask her if my theory is correct," Luna replied.

"Yes, that will make me feel better, but for now, let's continue coming up with ideas to 'help' them get together, the idea of them together has grown on me," Neville admitted sheepishly.

"Of course we are going continue planning our fight against the wrackspurts that are clouding their heads and aren't letting them realize their true feelings, but first things first, we need to come up with a ship name!" Luna replied becoming giddy with excitement.

"A what?" Neville asked confused. He had never heard nor used the term ship other than hearing muggles say it, to which he still didn't know what it meant, let alone come up with a 'ship name'.

"You know a name for the thought of them being paired together! Do you have wrackspurts in your head too?" Luna replied her voice grazing a worried tone towards the end.

"No, I do not have wrackspurts in my head, Luna. How about Drione? Nah, too hard to pronounce," Neville said starting to enjoy Luna's antics about the unnamed thought of Draco and Hermione being together.

"How about Herraco, it isn't very good, but it's hard to come up with these names, especially for these two," She said resting her chin on her hand.

"Other names fit so perfectly, like Draco and an apple, Drapple!" Neville said teasing her.

"Don't be silly, Neville! Draco could never possibly date an apple it's an inanimate object! Are you completely sure that you don't have wrackspurts in your head?" Luna ridiculed, obviously taking pairings very seriously.

"I don't know, I think an apple would be able to handle his extremely prejudice and rude personality," Neville said laughing.

"No, Hermione is a smart girl and would be able to rein him in when he would act like a git with their adorable banter," Luna said defending her ships honor and crossing her arms, clearly taking these pairings very seriously.

"I'm just teasing you, Luna," Neville said still laughing and started to hug the pouting blonde. Luna was about to hug him back when she suddenly got this warm and fuzzy feeling from his touch and that she seemed to fit in his arms. She banished the thought, shaking her head. Neville and her were just friends. JUST. FRIENDS. Nothing more nothing less, right? After what seemed like 30 seconds, but was really 5 minutes, Neville pulled away from the hug hoping that his blush had subsided.

"How about Dramione? That's cute and it's easy to pronounce and spell!" Luna exclaimed excited to see her male counterpart's reaction to her genius.

"That's perfect, Luna! Dramione is perfect! I love it!" Neville said smiling giddily.

"What's Dramione?" Asked a voice that was a oh-so-familiar from behind them. They quickly turned around to see..

**A/N: Cliffy! I don't get do much of these in my other story so I'm going to try to do them in this one. I know, I'm evil. I love writing this story so much! It's so fun! Reviews?**

**~ Tea Party of Madness**


End file.
